


Customer Appreciation

by corpsecandle



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: The sweet peacefulness of Yosuke's 20 minute break at Junes is interrupted when his girlfriend needs his help with something."Fem protag" (YUUKO NARUKAMI" LOOOL) basically just built for self insert/x reader purposes. For all my fellow Yosuke succer girls out there.





	

Yosuke Hanamura heaved a sigh of relief as he collapsed in a chair at the Junes food court. 

It was finally his break time. No more screaming kids running up and down the aisles. No more incompetent old people pestering him about technology questions. No more soccer moms bitching to him about some product they wanted to return. Just peace and quiet. 

...For about 20 minutes at least. But those sweet, sweet, 20 minutes were a godsend after today’s business. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed there with his headphones on, tuning out the world, savoring his precious break time. 

Suddenly the noise of the food court was rushing back into his ears. Someone was tugging one side of his headphones away from his ear. Confused, he opened his eyes to find the culprit to be none other than his girlfriend, Yuuko Narukami, melting his annoyed expression into a smile almost instantly. 

“Heeey!” he grinned. “Come to visit me at work? You caught me on my break!” 

She smiled back at him. “Really? Good...because there’s something I could use your help with, actually.” 

Yosuke couldn't help but frown. As important as his girlfriend was to him, he really wasn’t in the mood to be doing any more favors at the moment. 

“What is it?” He dreaded asking. 

“Actually, it’s kind of private. Can we go somewhere where we can be alone?”

Yosuke sighed. He had just sat down. Fighting back how much he wanted to groan and moan about this, he stood back up. For Yuuko’s sake. Besides, it sounded kind of important. Somewhere private? He hoped it wasn’t too serious. 

“Y-yeah we can do that. Hmmm...uh...oh! I’ve got the keys to a little storage closet in back. We could go there. Is that okay?”

“Perfect.”

She latched onto his arm as he walked her through the store. He had to admit, it made him feel ridiculously cool to have a girl like her on his arm. He almost wished he’d run into some guys from school just so he could rub it in their faces some more. Yosuke Hanamura? A dork? Yeah, maybe, but he still had the hottest girl in school on his arm right now. 

“Alright,” he shoved the key into the lock and wiggled it around a bit. “Yep! Here we are!” 

The door creaked open, revealing a tiny little closet with old, dusty cleaning supplies and some boxes of whatever else. Was it really necessary they be in here? That couldn’t be good for their health, honestly. 

“You’ve got me a little worried,” Yosuke chuckled nervously, “what is it that you have to tell me that’s so private?” 

“I’m horny.” 

Yosuke let the reality of her words sink in. Did she...really just say that? Like for real? “Uh...you’re...”

“Horny. I need your help.” 

Did she have to say it with such a serious face?! Even in times like this, she was staring him dead in the eye, stone-faced, like she hadn’t just set the kind of scene Yosuke had only ever seen before in skeevy hentais. He knew first hand by now that his girlfriend was a bit of a nympho, but she couldn’t possibly intend for them to do it in this closet. 

“W-w-...” he sputtered, trying to figure out what to say to this “I... I’m at work!” 

“I know. That’s why I brought you back here, so we could be alone,” she replied. She really wasn’t kidding, was she?

“My break only lasts 20 minutes, Yu-” 

She snatched the keys from his right hand and locked the door behind them. “We had better stop wasting time then, right?” she finally cracked a smile. It was a devious, predatory one that Yosuke knew all too well. 

Before he could protest, her lips were locked with his in a desperate, needy kiss, her tongue shoving its way into his mouth and connecting with his, teeth knocking together a bit as she worked on undoing his belt. 

It was messy, it was wrong, even. They totally shouldn’t be doing this. But it was somehow kind of hot, Yosuke admitted to himself. 

She suddenly pulled away. “Take that stupid thing off, will you?”

“Huh? ...O-oh.” he realized she was referring to the Junes apron he’d been wearing this whole time. Embarrassed beyond belief, he ripped the damn thing from his body as fast as he could, allowing her to get back to work on taking off his pants. 

She pulled his pants and underwear down to the floor, leaving him halfway naked in a tiny little employee’s only closet in the back of Junes. 

It was nothing like the alone time together they usually had in Yuuko’s room. For some reason he felt more...exposed than usual. And sure, call him the sentimental type, but he was the kind of guy who needed to be a little more warmed up than this! He just wasn’t cut out for this kind of frenzied, slutty, sex in some dusty old closet. 

He liked it a lot more when he could be on top of her and slowly undress her, reveling in all the cute soft noises she made underneath him...

But just because he preferred when things were a bit more sentimental than this, doesn’t mean he wasn’t totally hard right now. He’d just have to try to get used to it. Quickly. 

He looked down at his girlfriend, who was crouched on the floor after pulling his underwear down, looking up at his dick with an almost puzzled expression. He had to admit, seeing her on her knees like that was always nice. 

“Uh. Something the matter?”

She rose back up to her feet. “No. It’s just, usually I start things off by blowing you a little, but I don’t think we have time for that. I wanna get fucked.” 

With that, she sat on top of a stack of some large boxes in the corner, pulled her panties to the side, and spread her legs for him. 

Yosuke stood there in disbelief, feeling as if all the blood in his head had rushed down to his dick. Like he couldn’t walk, talk, or do anything but stare with his jaw wide open. 

“C’mon, Yosuke, hurry up!” she demanded. 

“R-Right...right...” he aligned himself with her entrance and pushed in slowly, taking care not to hurt her. 

“Ugh can’t you go any faster?!” she groaned, yanking him by hips, and forcefully shoving him further inside her. Feeling him balls deep inside her, she grinned and let out a low moan. “Much better.” 

Yosuke wasn’t really sure how to react to the level of abrasiveness his girlfriend was showing today, except to start thrusting in and out of her as hard as he could muster. Watching her ecstatic face as he pounded into her so roughly made him feel so badass, he couldn’t help but grin. 

“Y’know,” he panted, “This isn’t so bad, actually. It’s kinda kinky, right?” he smirked. 

“That’s right, Yosuke, live a little!” she replied, grinning right back at him. “...But go harder!” She yanked him by the shirt collar, spurring him on. “Yessss...thats more like it,” she cooed, stroking his face with her free hand. 

Yosuke realized that, over the wet sound of their skin slapping together, he could hear the faint sound of the Junes jingle that was always playing over the loudspeakers. It was a bit of a turn off, but whatever, he could totally tune it out just by looking at his hot girlfriends faced all flushed with ecstasy...oh yes...

 _“Hanamura, you’re needed on aisle seven,”_ the voice crackled through the loudspeaker. 

Yosuke froze. “Shit! Did you hear that?” 

Yuuko groaned. “Who cares! C’mon don’t stop!”

“I-I care! I don’t wanna get busted! You’re forgetting, this is my dad’s Junes! I won’t just get in trouble at work, but at home too...and...” Though he protested, he continued to weakly thrust in and out of her. He didn’t really want to leave but...

“Ugh. Yosuke you are such a whiner,” she rolled her eyes. “C’mon _please_ fuck me, Yosuke. Please? Please I need you!”

Yosuke let out an exasperated, needy, whine as he rammed himself back into her. There’s no way he could stop if she begged him like that! It was way too sexy! Besides, the door was locked. They wouldn’t get walked in on or anything so...

_“Hanamura you’re needed on aisle 7,”_ after just a minute or two, the announcement was repeated, adding to Yosuke’s anxiety. 

He looked at Yuuko, wincing, but made no attempts to stop. It was worth it. Whatever amount of trouble he got in was worth it. And he could tell by the look on her face that watching him in such a predicament was only turning her on more. ...Which, in turn, kind of turned him on. Was he some kind of masochist or something? 

_“Hanamura. Please report to the front desk. Hanamura to the front desk.”_

“Th-they sound piiiissed” Yosuke grimaced, to which Yuuko responded by wrapping her legs around his back, and locking them around him tightly. 

“But you’re not going anywhere, are you?” she asked seductively. 

“N-noooo....” What was wrong with him? Having her treat him like this was actually making him feel ready to burst. 

“That’s what I thought,” she responded, clearly amused. “You’re close, aren’t you Yosuke?” 

“Y-yesss..!” he whimpered. 

“Then you just focus on finishing what you started, okay?” she purred. 

Yosuke thought it was more like he was finishing what _she_ started, but he couldn’t really complain. 

“I-I’m gonna-”

“Cum? Do it inside me.”

As if on queue, his vision went white and his knees went weak as he emptied his load inside her. Why did he liked being commanded by her like that so much? He didn’t have time to question it right now.

He felt Yuuko lean in and kiss him once on the lips, and then lovingly on his forehead. He gave a tired yet blissful half smile. She laughed at him. “Your face right now is so funny. It’s so cute.” 

“H-hey! Don’t make fun of me!” he complained. 

“I said it was cute!”

“You also said it was funny!”

_“Hanamura. PLEASE report to the front desk IMMEDIATELY.”_

“Oh shit!” he immediately began to struggle with getting his pants back on, though his eyes involuntarily kept stealing glances at the lewd sight of his girlfriend with her legs spread open and his cum leaking out of her. 

He hoped he didn’t smell strongly of sex and sweat, because it was probably his father he was going to have to face. Or those bitchy co workers of his. He didn’t know which was worse. 

“Um...” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll let myself out when the coast is all clear,” she stated coolly. 

“Oh...Okay...um...”

“Just go before you get in some real trouble. Thank you though, Yosuke, that was nice.”

Yosuke felt his face heat up as he slipped his Junes apron back on, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend. 

“N-no problem...” That sounded stupid, didn’t it? Great going, Yosuke. “I’ll...call you...later...” He slipped out of the door. Yeah, really smooth Yosuke. 

Luckily he wasn’t in all _that_ much trouble. There’d been a jar that got broken on aisle seven, and of course those bitchy co-workers of his refused to clean it up and instead had passed the chore along to him.

Frowning, he kneeled down in front of the sticky mess, a splatter of strawberry jam, and was reaching for the cleaning supplies next to him when his phone buzzed.

A text from his girlfriend. 

“Not done with you yet. When do you get off work? Call me.”

**Author's Note:**

> At Junes everyday is """"customer appreciation day"""" ;) cum see for yourself and get "in touch" with our products (or our employees) SORRY LOL


End file.
